For a touch electronic device at a present stage, for example, a mobile phone with a touch screen and a tablet computer, a specific operation is mainly performed through a touch action that is agreed upon. For example, operations such as page turning, forward, rewind, and page zooming are performed by using specific gestures. However, a user who uses a touch electronic device for the first time can only know these actions after fumbling for a long time or consulting others, which increases learning cost of the user, and causes undesirable user experience.
In addition, operation buttons exist on operation pages of some software as well as some web pages such as a page for software downloading and a page for song playback. If an operation such as playing a video, downloading software, and playing a song needs to be performed, the foregoing buttons need to be activated in a touching manner to perform a required operation. However, because a display screen of a touch electronic device at the present stage is relatively small, these buttons are also relatively small, making it easy to touch an adjacent button by accident when the foregoing buttons are touched, resulting in an incorrect operation.